True Feelings Hidden, A Lily and James Fanfic
by StarryNitemare
Summary: (Rating subject to change) Lily Evans and James Potter are in their 6th year at Hogwarts, and doing their damnedest to hide their feeling for each other. But hwat happends when their friends step in to try and help them a long? A lot of laughs, pranks, ro
1. A Jealous James?

A shy, red-haired girl sat quietly reading a copy of 'Truly Tricky Transfigurations' by Trepan Tossledmore, in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. It wasn't unusual to see this girl by herself. Especially when she was reading. But she was quite beautiful and her emerald green eyes made her look like the perfect little Irish Lass. Her name was Lily Rose Evans. She, like all the others on the train, were headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Lily Evans and her friends were all witches or wizards with very mixed backgrounds. Lily looked up from her book as the compartment door slid open, and there stood 4 guys, one with very untidy dark hair and sapphire blue eyes. This one was none other then James Potter, one of the most popular students at the school. Next to him was a boy to be about the same look, except his hair was tidy, and fit him perfectly, but his light gray eyes stood out more then anything. This boy was James' best friend Sirius Black. Next to Sirius, but also slightly behind him was a boy slightly taller then the two, with sandy colored hair and very light blue-green eyes, this was none other then the very elusive Remus Lupin. Behind Remus, and barely visible was Peter Pettigrew, a short mousy looking boy, slightly plump with blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing seemed to be different about him. He looked and seemed very plain. These four boys however were known throughout the school as the Marauders. James, Sirius, and Remus were never seen with out each other. Peter however wasn't always with them, but today he was. Lily smiled to them. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the Marauders company?" Lily said smiling. "Oh nothing Lily, we just wanted to see if you changed at all. From the looks of the book in your hand you haven't. Which mind you is a shame. You need to loosen up and stop reading so much." James said with a smirk. "For your information James Potter, I enjoy reading. How do you think I became a prefect? And now I am Head girl, and it's only our 6th year." "Does this mean that Lily, our bestest girl friend will try to help keep us from getting detentions?" Sirius asked with a puppy dogface. "Sirius wipe your true face off... It's not working on me. Go back to your masked face. And no this doesn't meant that I'm going to keep you out of detentions." Sirius gave Lily an odd look, and the other three boys started laughing out loud at what Lily said to Sirius. "Why Lily, you didn't think that way the two nights you spent in my room." Sirius said with an evil smirk. James stared hard at Lily with a shocked look. It was well known that James Potter practically was head over heals for Lily, but she seemingly didn't return his feelings. It seemed that she was more interested in Sirius and Remus then him. "James knock the face off. Nothing happened between Sirius and myself. He made his house-elves scare me the two nights I had to stay over there. So I kicked him out of his bed for two nights, and made him sleep on his own floor as payback." "Oh." James still didn't like the idea of Lily being on Sirius' bed, even though Sirius wasn't in it as well. 


	2. Catching Up

"Why don't you four grab a seat instead of blocking Mrs. Hafillelied?" "Who?" asked Remus. "The old witch with the candy trolley dears. That's who. I supposed it's the usual for you four?" "Yes ma'am." They chimed in together and took seats around the compartment. James sat on the floor by Lily's feet as the trolley witch handed them each bags filled with candy and several pitchers of pumpkin juice. "Mrs. Hafillelied, I didn't know you had juice on the trolley." "I carry especially for those four. After the first year with them on the train bugging me up in the front of the train for drinks, I started stocking it just for them. I have a little extra if you'd like Lily dear." "Thank you Mrs. Hafillelied. Can I get a few pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes as well?" "No candy dear?" "Not this year. I'd like to keep as much room for the feast as possible." "I can understand that one dear. Now for you Lily its 4 sickles and 2 knuts, and as for you boys, its 1 galleon, 3 sickles and 6 knuts." They all paid the trolley lady the money, and she moved on to the next compartment. "So what did the you all do over the summer holiday?" Peter asked. Peter had gone away with his parents to Hawaii in the U.S. for the summer, and missed out on a lot. "Well Pete, Sirius and I stayed at James' for half the summer as usual. Then for a week or two my mum took to see my dad in Greece. Then I came back with a week or two to spare." Remus said with a small smile. "As for me, I was very happy having Lily in my bed. What hot nights those were." Sirius started laughing, then caught the looks he was getting from both James and Lily, and stopped. "Okay, I'm sorry. Well as Remus said we spent half the summer at James'. For about a week I went to see my parents in Germany. They're there on business. Then I came back, Lily needed a place to stay for two nights and 3 days, so I let her, she stayed for those days, then went home, and I spent the rest of the summer going back and forth from home to the Leaky Cauldron." "What about you James?" Lily asked softly, looking down at him after taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Well after dealing with dumb and dumber for half the summer, my dad took me to the Quidditch World Cup games, as always. I met both teams, and the referee, and the winning team allowed me to keep the snitch. Then we took a cruise around the Mediterranean. On our way home we stopped in Italy, saw Rome, stopped in Greece, saw Athens, then stopped other places on our way back. And lastly but not the least, I met up with these three numbskulls in Diagon Alley two days ago." "Wow." Lily went quiet. She never really realized just how rich James was. He definitely had more wealth then Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who seemed pretty wealthy themselves. Lily also started to notice that with a very faint tan, it brought out James' eyes. She had always liked James, and each and every year since first year, she noticed the gradual changes in his appearance that made him more appealing. But she did her damnedest to hide it from him, playing it off that she like Sirius and Remus, but both Sirius and Remus knew her true feeling were for James, and have always been for James. "So what about you Lily?" Remus asked, breaking her train of thought and the silence that had settled in on them. "Well the second I got home my sister Petunia was complaining about having to spend the entire summer with a freak, and having to see freaky things settle onto the house again. So my parents sent her to France for most of the summer, until she kept sending letters, complaining that the freak got all of the attention from our parents. So my parents made arrangements for me to stay with my grandfather, and my aunt. They day that my parents left, my aunt called me and asked me if I could find a place to stay for just a few nights, as there was an emergency that had to be taken care of. I owled James' house first, but one of his house elves wrote back that he wasn't home, I knew Peter was away, along with my other friends, so I tried Remus but then remembered that he wrote to me to tell me he was going to Greece, so then I tried Sirius. I didn't think I was going to get a hold of him, so I wrote letters to other friends who I'm not that close to, and as I was about to send the letters, I got Sirius' reply. Stayed with him for 2 nights and 3 days, then went to my aunt's and stayed there for the rest of the summer, until 2 days ago, when I spent it with my parents. I had already gotten my school supplies as my aunt was more then willing to take me to Diagon Alley while I was staying with her." "Sheesh Lily, we didn't ask for your entire life story." Remus said with a smile, and James kicked him. "Its too bad you hadn't owled me a week or two earlier Lily. My dad would have been more then happy to have you come with us, and he would have been able to get another ticket to the world cup. My dad likes to meet all of my friends, and frankly he's tired of seeing Remus, Sirius, and Peter all the time." James grinned and looked up at her. 


	3. Headboy Revealed

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, and to the guys' shock, when Snape, Malfoy, and Flint came by, they didn't so anything, on Snape's bidding and left them alone. Only Lily knew why, but she wouldn't tell them, no matter how much they bugged, and bugged her. They headed over to the carriages, and that's when Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, and Harley Trepen saved Lily. Lily was quick to climb into a carriage with the three of them, ditching the Marauders to their own carriage. "So Lily, why'd you look like you were in such a hurry to loose the guys?" Harley asked. "They were bugging me as to why, on the train, Snape didn't bother them while they were in a compartment with me." Lily said softly. She knew she could trust these three not to start bugging her about it they the Marauders did. "Okay. So Bella, what did you do over the summer?" Lily asked, and they all sighed as one, having been through it before, but everyone needed to know. The carriage ride was filled with talk about the summer, but when Lily told them about her summer, she omitted the part about staying at Sirius' for a few days. They reached the castle in what seemed like quicker time then usual, and the students started filling into the school, and into the great hall. Professor Kettleburn came up to Lily. "Congrats on becoming Head Girl Ms. Evans. The Headmaster needs to see you for a moment." "Of course Professor. Where is he?" "At the head table. He just needs a short word with you before the sorting ceremony." Lily nodded and moved from her friends and went straight the head table, in front of the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, you wished to speak to me sir?" "Yes Miss Evans. We just need to wait for the head boy. As yes, here he comes now. Mr. Kildare." Lily turned to see and old friend of hers that she had from first to third year. That year they had stopped being friends because she wouldn't date him. "Now as you both know you are obligated to get along. I know the history between the two of you. The word I wanted to have with you two is that there will be a meeting with the two of you, the prefects, and the staff late this evening. One prefect though is to stay behind for each house to keep on eye on the other students. Now as both of you are from different houses, I will expect word of the meeting to get to the Prefects fast. Jeffory I expect you to inform your own house, as well as Slytherin, Lily, your own house and Ravenclaw." The two of them nodded, and moved back to their own tables. "So Jeff's Head boy Lil?" asked Kevin Finnigan, who was also a sixth year Gryffindor and friend to the Marauders. "Yeah. How much does that suck?" No one could answer though as the sorting ceremony began. The Sorting Hat did its usual song, and Lily noticed some teary eyes 7th year girls mumble about how much they'll miss hearing that at the beginning of the year. By the end of the sorting ceremony, Gryffindor had 20 new first years, as did the rest of the houses, one of the largest class of first years Hogwarts has seen yet. The rest of the feast went as well as it always did. Dumbledore doing his usual welcome speeches, and forbidding students from wandering into Dungeons 21-30 anytime during the year. As soon as the feast was almost over, Lily went around to each prefect and told them about the meeting at midnight in the staff lounge. She then moved on to the Ravenclaw table and did the same. As she sat back down at her table, she noticed Jeff get up and do the same thing as she had just done. As she sat back down, James who was next to her poked her side. 


	4. Reuntied Friends and the Meeting

"Lily, what was that about?" "Dumbledore wants a meeting with the Prefects, Head boy and girl, and staff. When it is. is only something I know." "Oh come on Lily.. That is the perfect chance for us to pull some great pranks." "James Harold Potter, I said no." "Lil, no you didn't. The exact words you said to James was 'when it is, is only something I know' you never said 'no' to him." Sirius said with a smirk. "Come on Lil, you know you love us, well maybe not James or Peter, but you know you love me and Sirius." Remus said laughing. "Fine, then I'll say this time, and to all 4 of you. I will not tell you. My answer to telling you is NO." James pouted and rested his head on Lily's shoulder. "Lily, you know you want to tell us, cause you don't want to see us cry." James was going to say something more, but he had noticed Snape staring at Lily, then a scowl appeared on Snape's face when James had put his head on her shoulder. Now James understood why Snape didn't do anything to them while Lily was in the compartment with them. Snape loved Lily. This one made James laugh, but also made him angry. No one from Slytherin, especially that greasy git Snape was going to have Lily. James vowed to make sure that Lily either ended up with him, Remus, or Sirius. This way they could make sure Lily would also be looked out for. But as the feast ended and everyone stood up, Lily went out alone into the entrance hall. "Severus, I wanted to thank you for not doing anything to James, Remus, Sirius, or Peter today on the train." "Well, Lily. Just remember I only did it for you, and because you asked me to. I wouldn't do it for anyone else, and you can't expect me to do that all the time." "I don't Severus. I don't." Snape smiled to Lily, and Lily smiled back. Snape's smile then turned to a scowl as the Marauders came out of the great hall with Mundungus, Arabella, Harley, and Kevin. "Lily, why are you talking to that slimey git?" James asked. Snape glared at the rest of them, turned and walked away. "James, you have some nerve." Lily said, then walked off, and not in the direction of the common room, or anywhere they had been before. "Does anybody know the deal with Lily and Grease ball?" asked James, who looked stunned, and hurt. The others shrugged and made their way up to the common room. Lily didn't show up again for the rest of the night. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were in their dorm room when the Gryffindor prefects left for the meeting, so they had no clue it was going on. Lily, who had been in a secret room she had stumbled upon in 4th year, that she knew didn't show up on that mysterious map the Marauders had and left it to go to the meeting. Outside the staff lounge Jeffory confronted her. "Lily, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted back in 3rd year just because you wouldn't date me. I know it was wrong, and I just hope since we are both head girl and boy that we can be friends again." "Maybe. I'll think about it Jeffory, but right now we have a meeting to go to." Lily walked into the staff lounge for a very long meeting. The meeting lasted two hours, and it was about how the school year would go, and that prefects, and the head girl and boy, along with teachers would be walking the halls for later hours then they had previously been doing. Dumbledore had gotten word that dark forces were arising under the heir of Slytherin. Dumbledore knew there would be students here that would want to follow because of their parents. Dumbledore wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that nothing happened to any of his students. Hence the 4 extra prefects added to each house. Finally when 2 a.m. came about Lily, and the other students left, the Gryffindors walking together back up to the common room. They gave the password to the portrait of the fat lady and it swung open allowing them entrance. Lily was the last one in the common room, and the last one to see 4 very angry Marauders. "Lily Rose Evans! How could you not tell us when the meeting was. We could have gotten away with some very cool, and very complicated pranks." Remus said, acting as the spokesperson for them. 


End file.
